memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bravomike/Archiv/2011
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite Wenn Du hier eine Nachricht für mich hinterlässt werde ich so schnell wie möglich darauf antworten. Allerdings solltest Du mir auch angeben wenn ich direkt in einer bestimmten Diskussion oder aber hier auf meiner Diskussionsseite antworten soll. Wenn Du diesbezüglich nichts weiter erwähnst werde ich auf jeden Fall auf Deiner Diskussionsseite antworten. ---- Ältere Beiträge befinden sich im Archiv. ordentlicher Bildtitel Kein Problem, passiert mir auch oft genug. Ist mir nur gleich aufgefallen. Es geht ja auch nicht darum, das man das mal vergisst oder mal falsch macht. Man muss sich halt bemühen, es richtig zu machen... Und außerdem machst du dir ja nur selbst Arbeit damit.--Tobi72 20:58, 25. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bilder RE: Bildergröße Ist ja okay! Sorry für den Stress aber irgendwie war das ein Mißverständiss mit den Wuellen ich habe mir nochmal alle ststuten und richtlienine durchgelesen und bin dann erst dahinter gekommen, was gemeint war. Ich versuche meine arbeit zu verbessern und nicht mehr Proebleme zu versursachen.--the boernt Bilder von Theboernt Ich muss mal ganz ehrlich sagen die meisten Bilder von Theboernt haben eine so schlechte Qualität, ich währe echt dafür die entweder zu löschen bzw neu hochzuladen oder halt wenn die Artikel richtig ausgebaut werden und dann die passenden Bilder hochzuladen.--Klossi 09:01, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Damit wir uns nicht in die Quere, ich kümmer mich erstmal um die Bilder Theboernt für die erste Staffel von Voyager hochgeladen hat.--Klossi 09:17, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bin mit der ersten Staffel durch kümmer mich jetzt weiter um die dritte Staffel.--Klossi 09:44, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) So muss erstmal weiterarbeiten hab mich um die Bilder bis zu der Folge "Das Erinnern" gekümmert. Machst du noch die übrigen Folgen dann haben wir hier erstmal wieder aufgeräumt :)--Klossi 10:23, 26. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Tabellen Gibts hier irgendwie die Möglichkeit etwas tabellarisch darzustellen? -- Enomine 13:11, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Dreadnought Hm...ich dachte da an Schiff. Also "Ein Dreadnought(-Schiff)" (das Schiff nur gedacht) es ist ja ein eigenname und da gibts doch irgendwie die Regel, dass das, was es ist, für den Artikel gilt. Könnte aber auch "Eine Dreadnought(-Klasse)" sein. Aber wenn du dir da sicher bist, wirds zurückgesetzt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:02, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Hauptseite überarbeiten Ich weiß zwar nich, wer die Idee hatte, aber ich muss ma sagen, die Portale kommen gut.(Ich nehme ma ganz einfach an du wirst es dann weiterleiten falls nötig)Ich weiß ich bin ma wieder rotzfrech, aber bei dir weiß ich wenigstens, dass es da ankommt, wo es soll... Na ja irgentwie soll sich das ganze ja auch lohnen oder nich??--Lt.Reed 19:28, 27. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Bajoraner-Ränge Dadurch, dass sie jetzt im richtigen Format hochgeladen wurden, kannst du die anderen löschen.--Klossi 20:09, 15. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Einkommensteuer Sorry... Fehler von mir. Bitte nimm Einkommenssteuer raus. Ich hatte ursprünglich Einkommenssteuer gemacht, hab dann allerdings nochmal genau hingehört, wie Brunt es sagt und er sagt Einkommensteuer. Also hab ich ein zweites Fenster auf gemacht und hatte dann versehendlich bei beiden auf "Seite Speichern" gedrückt.--Tobi72 13:23, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Artikel Bankrott Hallo, habe eigentlich den Artikel Bankrott erstellt. Irgendwie geht das aber nicht. Bringt mir entweder einen SQL Fehler oder aber das Ding sagt, dass kein Artikel da ist. Kannst du die Seite mal leer machen, dass wieder was angelet werden kann? Danke. --Tobi72 20:50, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Irgendwo hat er hier auch einfach die Hälfte rausgeschmissen. Also ich denke mal, dass die Datenbank da einen Schlag weg hat... Oder so was. Naja. Ich werde die Tage dann noch ein Bisschen weiter arbeiten und hoffen, dass alles klappt.--Tobi72 21:23, 21. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Der Springende Punkt Ja ich weiß hab dieses Problem auch schon gemerkt. Ich hab früher meine Artikel auch immer so geschrieben xxxxx (Folge). Dann hab ich gemerkt, dass die meisten so schreiben xxxxx. (Folge) Hab mich den dann angepasst. Jetzt wird es teilweise wieder so xxxxx (Folge). gemacht es ist verwirrend da kann ich dir zustimmen und die meisten Artikel sind immer noch so xxxxx. (Folge) Auch die eng MA hat diesen Stil xxxxx. (Folge) deshalb schreib ich auch die Artikel in den Stil der Eng MA. Aber es muss ja echt mal hier eine Einheit gefunden werden. --Klossi 20:03, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Sorry für die Einmischung. Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ma jmd. sagte, dass laut dt. Rechtschreibung Quellenangaben immer im satz rein gehören oder so. Finds persönlich nur blöd aussehend, da es sich ja meistens auf mehrer Sätze bezieht. --HenK | discuss 20:14, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Ja is mir ja auch aufgefallen, dass manche das so und andere so machen. Ne Einheitliche Richtlinie wäre natürlich besser. --HenK | discuss 20:22, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Wie gesagt hab es auch erst so gemacht wie du es jetzt mit dem Punkt machst, aber hab mich damals der Mehrheit angepasst denke mal wir machen dass so mit dem Punkt xxxx. (Folge) und lassen es so einheitlich bei jeden Artikel und finde auch das sieht optisch so schöner aus.--Klossi 20:26, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Hier ist es ja nur halb so schlimm, solange du die Quelle an die richtige Stelle bei deinen Arbeiten in der Uni setzt :)--Klossi 20:34, 26. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Mische mich auch mal ein. Also ich hatte es früher immer "Text. (Quelle)" geschrieben. Seit mir das ein paar mal in "Text (Quelle)." umgeändert wurde, mache ich das auch so. Es sollte halt einheitlich sein. Wie wollen wir das machen?--Tobi72 08:05, 27. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, vielen Dank. Man... muss ja Erde wieder geändert werden, mach ich dann morgen, weils jetz ja schon spät is^^ und eh noch nich fertig bin... Danke für den Hinweis. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:38, 8. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Spocks Ausbilung "Die Sternenflotte hat in die Ausbildung von Spock 132.200 Credits investiert" Nur als Info das wurde so erwähnt als Spock sich beinah für Kirk geopfert hat. Da fragt dann Kirk was das sollte einfach so sein Leben für ihn zu riskieren, weil doch die Sternenflotte so viel in seine Ausbildung gesteckt hat und Spock erwähnt dann diesen Betrag.--Klossi 20:43, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :KIRK: Trying to get yourself killed. Do you know how much Starfleet has invested in you? SPOCK: One hundred twenty two thousand two hundred KIRK: Never mind. But thanks. Kaplan, take the post. http://www.chakoteya.net/StarTrek/38.htm könnten aber auch D-Mark gewesen sein ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:47, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Ja mit den Betrag weiß ich, ich habs gerade gesehen. Dachte mit den Credits wurde im englischen mit erwähnt aber gut Shisma hat ja das Skript schon vorgelegt. In der Eng MA wird es aber auch als Credit genannt http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Federation_credit. Aber die Währung ja wird nicht genannt, dann könnten das auch Ostereier oder was auch immer gewesen sein was sie in Spock investiert haben.--Klossi 20:56, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Im Moment fällt mir auch nicht weiteres ein. Ja das Geld ist wieder mal ein schöner Wiederspruch den die Autoren erfunden haben um uns bei MA zu ägern :)--Klossi 21:06, 29. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Re: realworld Ich weiß zwar, dass das nicht unbedingt die beste Art ist hier etwas zu ändern, aber so findet man relativ schnell etwas , was man ändern kann, ohne stundenlang suchen zu müssen (ist ganz angenehm, wenn man wenig Zeit hat). Außerdem hat mir mal eine schlaue Person gesagt, dass wir hier mal alles in eine Formatierung bringen müssten (danke Roggan) und genau das versuche ich.--Lt.Reed 19:54, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Das hab ich gesehen ;),du kannst mir nicht zufällig hierbei weiterhelfen, oder? Re: Große Bitte Kein Problem wenn ich heute Abend wieder zuhause bin, dann überprüfe ich mal die Quellen und die Dialoge, damit wir das mit der Abteilung klären können.--Klossi 09:01, 1. Nov. 2007 (UTC) In eigener Sache Tach. Ich überarbeite gerade meine Seite. Wo krieg ich raus, wann ich mich hier registriert habe? --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 16:23, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Frage von Klossi beantwortet. Eintrag kann gelöscht werden. --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 16:40, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Willkommen Vielen dank für die nette Wieder-Zurück-Begrüßung :). Ich hatte hier ziemlich lange mit dem Antrag fürs Studentennetzwerk in den Studentenwohnheimen gerangelt^^, aber ja, endlich hab ich den Antrag zurück und wieder "zu Haus" Internet. Endlich (grad als Student is man ohne Internet (wie du weißt) aufgeschmissen). Und ich hab ja auf meiner Seite geschrieben: wenn meine Meckereien stören, halt ich mich zurück, also wenn dem wirklich so ist, sags mir bitte, ich will hier keinen irgendwie unterbuttern. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:38, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Na dann is ja gut :) Wollt ich auch damit nich sagen^^, nur wir alle kennen uns eben nur übers Netz, nich persönlich, deswegen weiß ich nich, wie ihr vorm Bildschirm reagiert, wenn mal wieder dasteht: "15:23 xxx Roggan (Beiträge|Diskussion)"... zähneknirschend oder ... jubelnd... vielleicht^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:02, 7. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Automatische Personaleinheit Du hast dort "tripolymärem Plasma" geschrieben. Is das ausm Untertitel/Script? Weil logisch wäre eigentlich "triploymeres Plasma". -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:01, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ne, wollte garnich sagen, dass du dich verschrieben hast, ich dachte nur, dass es etwas anderes sein könnte, wenn es so im Script/ Untertitel (wobei letzteres n bissl Zweifelhaft wäre^^, Australopitikus ;) ) gestanden hätte, aber ok, is ja geändert :), danke -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:08, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Wer kann das schon von sich behaupten... ein zu weites Feld -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:11, 11. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Bitte mal löschen Kannst du mal Bitte diese beiden Bildkategorien Kategorie:Bild (Nahkampfwaffe) und Kategorie:Bild (Schusswaffe) löschen. Die beiden sind leer und der Inhalt war ja eh doppeltgemoppelt. --Klossi 08:57, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Danke fürs Löschen. --Klossi 15:55, 12. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Die Zeit und die Zeit davor Hi, erstmal sorry, dass ich häufig vergesse die zeit in Artikeln zu korrigieren, was du dann dankenswerter weise immer nachholst. Jetzt ma ne Frage dazu: Es wird ja alles in der Gegenwart geschrieben. Und Ereignisse, die in einem Artikel davor statt finden auch oder? --HenK | discuss 14:43, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) OK, alles klar. Danke. --HenK | discuss 18:02, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Star trak fan hi bist du auch star trak fan? Star Trek Nerd 15:56, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Wäre es nicht Sinnvoller eine Diskussion immer auf einer Seite fortzuführen? Ist irgendwie übersichtlicher! ;-)Nice 16:11, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Antwortest du mir bitte hier! Ich mag es nicht wenn RE auf meiner Diskussion steht! Das Erinnert mich immer an Daniel! Kann ichs löschen? :-( Nice 16:17, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Wenn Du unbedingt willst, mach nur, ist Deine Benutzerdiskussion--Bravomike 16:20, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Du bist hier doch fett der Master Chef oder? (Bitte hier antworten sonst ritz ich mich!) Nice 16:25, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Nein, bin Archivist und Admin, weiß nicht genau, was Du mit "Master Chief" meinst, aber ich bin nur einer von einem Dutzend Admins.--Bravomike 16:27, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Bei einem solchen Idioten... ...der nur von einer IP-Adresse aus arbeitet, brauchen wir kein "checkuser". ;) MediaWiki sperrt automagisch alles was von dort kommt. Mal schauen, ob er von der hartnäckigen Sorte ist. 16:38, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Oops Ich hab das nicht gesehen, dass nice nund star trek nerd gelöscht wurden. Kannst du die diskussion von denen wieder löschen. Tut mir leid. Weiß nicht, was heute mit mir los ist.--Tobi72 18:20, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Thx...--Tobi72 18:47, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Danke für... ...deine Hilfe beim ändern der kat der Grafik-Bilder :) Hast ja wesentlich mehr als ich geschafft, Respekt^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:42, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, war ja eigentlich nich unsere Mission :) Wichtiger ist, dass die Kat stimmt, was sie jetzt bei allen tut. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:47, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Mercy-Hospital Die Namen stammen alle aus Durchsagen im Krankenhaus (am Anfag, als McCoy, Kirk und Taylor reinkommen. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:53, 21. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Bilderposition Schau dir das hier mal an Benutzer Klossi/Test da sind die Bilder zwar an richtiger Stelle aber optisch sieht der Artikel schrecklich aus. Ich will eine einheitliche Optik, soweit es jedenfalls geht, welche für mich sehr wichtig ist. Auch wenn die Bilder manchmal nicht an der richtigen Stelle sind, so sind sie immer nach chronologischer Reinfolge geordnet. --Klossi 17:41, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Danke für dein Lob, ich bin in der optischen Gestaltung ein wenig pingelig, vielen mögen solche Kleinigkeiten egal sein, aber für mich ist das Liebe zum Detail :) --Klossi 18:21, 23. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ensign Mal eine Frage warum schreibst du bei Harry Kim den Rang Ensign. Ich weiß ja das, dass sein Rang im Englischen Original ist, aber im Deutschen wird er ja nur Fähnrich genannt. Soweit ich weiß wird die Rangbezeichnung Ensign nur in der Serie Enterprise verwendet. --Klossi 18:19, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Ja hatte nebenbei ein paar VOY Folgen laufen gehabt und da ist mir das aufgefallen, aber ehrlich gesagt find ich Ensing auch besser das hätten sie von Anfang an in die deutsche Übersetzung mit einbringen müssen und nicht erst bei Enterprise. --Klossi 18:32, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Acidichlorid Ich hab mir auch schon gedanken drüber gemacht, als ichs heute gehört hab^^. Das einzig mögliche wäre, dass sie ein "id" vergessen haben, also "acid dichloride" (H2Cl2), das würde allerdings wieder in HCl (Salzsäure) zerfallen, wäre nicht stabil. Kann/soll ich die HGI im Artikel noch erweitern, also das von wegen Salzsäure? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:47, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Im Script zur Episode steht "acidichloride", so hats der Doktor in der Episode auch gesagt (jedenfalls in der deutschen Synchro^^). N Trivialname aus dem 24 Jahrhundert vielleicht, heutzutage gibts den jeweils nich^^. Die 2 Chloridionen würden Chlorgar ergeben, aber dann wärs keine Säure. Dichloride gibt es in Verbindungen mit Schwefel und Sauerstoff (Schweflige Säuren), die sind aber alle flüssig. Aber Cl- Ionen können nicht zweifach als Ion vorliegen, nur als Gas gibts sowas und dass ist aber keine Säure. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:07, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::^^Ich hab mich doof ausgedrückt: wenn Chlor 2-fach vorkommt, also Cl2, dann sind die Chloratome immernoch Ionen, aber das Gas an sich ist neutral geladen. Wenn jetzt ein anderer Stoff hinzukommt, zB Natrium, wird das Gas ja wieder zu 2 Cl- Ionen und es entsteht Salz. (tschuldige das Kluggescheiße, aber ich studier Chemie(-Ingenieurwesen), da muss ichs ja wissen^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:27, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Wegen den Scripten zu VOY: hier die Auswahl (alphabetisch geordnet, musst runterscrollen ;), die letzte Seite bei VOY kannst du ignorieren, da sind nur 5 Episoden von VOY dabei, die beiden oberen sind gut) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:16, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ja, da hast du natürlich recht, das fällt mir nun auch auf^^... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:29, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Du hast ja offensichtlich die Episode heute auch gesehen, deswegen kurz nochmal ne Frage, ich hab grad in Kalavianischer Keks‎ noch hinzugefügt, dass sich Neelix nen Keks vom Tablett nimmt. Jetz bin ich mir aber unsicher, ob ers auch getan hat und ich mir das nur einbilde. Kannst du dich noch dran erinnern? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:48, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Hast aufgenommen? Klug vorgedacht :) Hätt ich auch machen sollen.... Danke dir. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:52, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ist auch billiger^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:56, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Danke für die Hinweise Hallo und danke für deine Hinweise. Die Sache mit der Zeitform ist für mich etwas ungewohnt. Ich werde aber versuchen mich dran zu halten.-Mastima 22:39, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Tschuldigung, ich hab nun schon extra zweimal hingeschaut, aber man überliest es trotzdem leicht, weil man es einfach so aus dem "Alltag" gewohnt ist. Ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern!--Mastima 20:40, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Niere Wirklich n Artikel erstellen? Weil Pille wird im Film ja nich gesagt (zur Pille, zu McCoy schon^^), wie wärsn mitn Link zu Medikament? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:53, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Stimmt, die "ältere Dame" sagt ja Pille, aber ich dachte, du willst n Artikel "Pille" anlegen, du hast aber auf Tablette gelinkt, und das meinte ich eigentlich, denn n Artikel "Pille" wäre suboptimal, wenn wir nebenbei noch n Artikel "Tablette" hätten. Ich hoffe, du weißt, was ich mein. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:06, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Nene, der Artikel "Tablette" ist schon richtig, so meinte ichs ja. Pille (eben wegen McCoy) wäre dann doppeldeutig, und warum doppeldeutig, wenn wirs umgehen können? Also ist Tablette eben DIE Lösung schlechthin :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:12, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Maximum Warp Erstmal: kein Problem, hab auch nochmal die Szene angucken müssen, um die auf deine Frage antworten zu können, die du in der Zusammenfassung deiner Änderung gestellt hast. Aber nun wieder ne neue von mir^^, wenns nervt, sags :). Du hast im Artikel "Max. Warp" ne HGI zu "die Schwelle" geschrieben. Der Max. Warp der voyager ist doch an sich 9.9 (in paar Folgen so gesagt), also wird in der Szene sicher der Maximum Warp der Voyager gemeint sein, und nich der Mx. Warp überhaupt. Oder was genau meinst du? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:27, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Also ich kann mich garnicht daran erinnern, dass überhaupt zu Warp 10 "Maximum Warp" gesagt wurde, immer nur "Transwarp-Schwelle" oder eben Schwelle, Transwarpbarriere, aber eben nicht "Maximum Warp". Es kann sein, dass ich mich irre, ich hab die Folge ja nur einmal gesehen, aber ich bin dennoch der Meinung, dass Maximum Warp nur zur Warpgeschwindigkeit gesagt wurde, nicht zur Grenze. Du hast sie doch aufgenommen, könntest du sie nicht nochmal fix angucken?... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:36, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke :) (ätsch, ich hab schon Schluss ;) (wenigstens Dienstag ist n kurzer Tag...)) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:46, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich will jetz nich pingelig erscheinen, aber das meinte ich: maximum warp barrier! Und in der Übersetzung wird daraus bestimmt Warp-Barierre oder Maximum Warp-Barriere. Ach na egal, bleibts so drin stehen, stört ja keinen (mehr^^) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:50, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Dann danke erst recht! (ich hab Montags bis um 8, da hat man keine Lust mehr, deswegen erst Recht danke dir :) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:55, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Alles klar, danke. Dann bleibt die HGI -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:16, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Vorstartckeckliste Mach ruhig eine eigene Liste davon. Kein Problem. Hab auch keinen passendern Namen dafür.--Tobi72 18:19, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Re: Bilder aus der MA/en Hi, danke dir für deine Hilfe! :) --HenK | discuss 22:46, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Jo, hatte gedacht das wär irgendwie ein größerer Akt.^^ --HenK | discuss 22:50, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Hey Ich meinte eigentlich mich mit dem der Fragt :( ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:33, 28. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Danke =) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:35, 28. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Da-Vinci-Wasserfälle Ich hab schon in der dortigen Diskussion gefragt, aber nochmal direkt an dich, weil du es ja geändert hast: die Fälle wurden doch erschaffen, oder? Wenn sie erschaffen werden, kommt das doch zu ner anderen Aussage, oder? Also müsste man doch hier aussnahmsweise die Vergangenheit zulassen, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:31, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Trollalarm Kannst du mal Bitte 84.61.212.218 sperren, ein Troll der schlimmsten Sorte. --Klossi 21:05, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Danke das war ja mal wieder ein Troll der schlimmsten Sorte der echt nicht weiß was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen soll.--Klossi 21:14, 19. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Löschen Du hast ja vorhin so fleissig gelöscht, kannst du auch mal endlich dieses Bild hier Bild:Voyager Spalt.jpg löschen das geistert hier schon solange als Waise rum. Hab meine Meinung auch noch mal hier AZL Bild:Voyager Spalt.jpg reingechrieben. --Klossi 16:52, 6. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Vielen Dank :) --Klossi 16:57, 6. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Carter Mach ruhig weiter... Hatte das mit den Doppellinks auch gerade überarbeitet... Aber weißt du, ob der in deutsch nur Doktor oder auch Professor genannt wird?--Tobi72 21:03, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) RE: Redirect-Jäger Ja ich weiss, bei mir ist nur das Problem hab momentan nur meine ENT und TOS bzw eine TNG Box bei mir zuhause ich bekomme meine anderen Boxen bald wieder, da kann ich dann noch mal die anderen Daten überprüfen aber wie du sicher auch momentan gemerkt hast beschäftige ich mich in letzter Zeit etwas mehr mit ENT und TOS aber wenn ich die Boxen wieder da habe, gehe ich deiner Bitte nochmal gern nach. --Klossi 10:27, 10. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Bei Judge Advocate General können wir ja Tobi mal anschreiben, dass er das nochmal überprüft, denn er bearbeitet ja gerade die Folge und ich besorg mir meine Boxen so schnell wie möglich wieder. Aber wenn du magst kann ich dir auch mal eine Herrausfoderung geben. Du bist ja ein Link-Jäger und achtest ja gern darauf, dass alles richtig verlinkt ist wenn du magst kannst du mal bei dem Artikel James Tiberius Kirk überprüfen ob ich da nicht einige Links vergessen habe, bin nämlich ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht sicher. --Klossi 10:41, 10. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich weiß bei diesen großen Artikeln ist es etwas schwierig wegen den Links, vielleicht sollten wir dann diese Links ab bestimmten Abschnitten doppelt setzen, denn bei solchen Größen ist es wirklich schwierig den Überblick zu behalten. --Klossi 19:10, 10. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Lied und Musik Hi, erstmal tschuldige, dass ich dir zuvor gekommen bin :) Nun zur eigentlichen Frage: du hast ja Lied verlinkt. Wir haben aber im Artikel Musik alle Lieder gesammelt. Willst du das Trennen? Eigentlich geht doch auch n Redirect von Lied zu Musik, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:42, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Alles klar. Und gleich noch ne Frage: Vorothsee oder Voroth-See? Wir haben schon Voroth-Meer, was eh falsch is und verschoben werden muss. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:48, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Löscht du bitte gleich den Redirect Voroth-Meer, danke :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:57, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC)